Cloned
by Krazy Kitty and Loopy Lupus
Summary: L and Light are cloned. Then Near gets involved. contains many spoilers of the Death Note series, based mostly off of the manga (written by Lupus)
1. Chapter 1

Lupus: I don't own Death Note! If I did, L would have lived!

* * *

The Japanese man stared at the two glass cases. He couldn't see through the frost built up on the inside, but he knew what the contents were. He gulped and wiped sweat from his forehead. _This is it,_ he thought.

"Are you okay, Mr. Abho?" Abho was pulled out of his anxious trance.

"Yes. I'm fine. Now Mr. Atabo, shall we do it?"

"We shall." The other Japanese man nodded. He entered a password into something. Both containers suddenly opened, vapor or mist or something flooding out, eventually revealing two men, each in their own case. They each had a metal strap around their waist, holding them up on the back wall so they didn't fall over face first. They looked as if they were in deep sleeps, but Abho and Atabo knew they were in something more dreadful. Perfectly preserved, they were in the kind of sleep you never wake up from. The kind that makes friends and family cry. The kind that's sometimes painful, as it was for these two.

The two men were dead.

Abho shivered at the sight of them. They hadn't changed at all since they died. They still had the same clothes, the same expressions, and one still had blood staining his body and clothing. The only thing different was the positions they were in. Abho took out an empty syringe. He stepped over to the cylinder-shaped case on his left. The man inside appeared to be around the age of twenty-five. He had messy hair, darker than dark circles under his closed eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt, faded blue jeans, and no socks or shoes. Abho suddenly remembered just who this chronic insomniac was: L. The world's greatest detective, who had solved a countless amount of difficult cases and sent even more criminals to prison. Most of them had been executed since the cases L had taken had been extremely bad ones.

Abho hesitantly stuck the end of the syringe into L's arm. It was as if he had just died yesterday as Abho got a syringe full of blood. He handed it to Atabo. Then he took out a second syringe and stood in front of the second man. He was about two years younger than L. While L had black hair, this man had brown hair. It was a very light color, almost orange. Speaking of light, his name was Light Yagami when he was alive. But he had been known across the world as Kira.

Kira had reigned over the world, especially Japan, killing off criminals. During his six year reign of power, and terror, the world had moved in a different direction. Criminals had almost been completely stamped out. Then Kira had been shot by a man named Touta Matsuda. Light had died of a heart attack, much like the criminals he'd killed, before he'd had a chance to bleed to death. Abho had heard from a friend that Light had been killed by a death god who had written his name in a magical notebook. Light had used a different copy of this notebook as his ultimate murder weapon.

Abho gathered some of Light's blood as well. Light seemed to have been a very serious and responsible man. Abho could tell Light's suit had once looked very neat and professional. But now it was tattered and stained with dried blood. In fact, there had barely been enough blood to fill Abho's syringe.

Abho smiled and gave the syringe to Atabo. Atabo traded it for a small container he'd just filled with L's blood. It was labeled with a fancy black capital "L". Atabo did the same with Light's and returned it to Abho labeled with a "K" with kind of the same design as the "L". Abho smiled again. "Good doing business with you, Mr. Atabo. Goodbye." Abho left the worker at the lab to work on his plan, while at the same time wondering why anyone would keep dead bodies like that.

* * *

Lupus: I think this is one of the more boring chapters (I already have a few chapters written on paper.), but it's still good, right? It's not the first fanfic I've written, so I had quite a bit of experience while writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar. Spice, And everything nice. Just kidding. Blood from the world's top detective. Chemical X. Other sciencey stuff. And Light's blood was later added to a different batch of the concoction.

...

Abho sighed tiredly. He yawned and dragged his exhausted body to bed, satisfied with his work. It had taken him a long time, and he was pleased that he had finally finished.

...

L Lawliet's eyes fluttered open. He was surrounded by water or something. Floating in a huge, see through glass cylinder. It took him a moment to realize that he couldn't breathe. Panic quickly settled in as his body forced him to inhale, his lungs taking in a great gulp of the liquid he was floating in. He thought about pounding on the glass. Normally a person's arms would move in an instant, but L's were slow to respond.

As soon as he hit the glass, a man who had been looking at a computer in the large room looked up and typed a command into another computer. The tank L was in emptied itself via drain on the floor, leaving L coughing at the bottom of his glass prison.

...

The man had introduced himself as Imugust Abho. "That's an odd name," L had said.

"That's funny coming from a guy whose name is just a letter," Abho had replied. Then he had explained to the confused detective, who remembered dying, that he had brought him back to life. When L asked why, Abho had said he'd tell him when the other one woke up.

 _The other one?_ L had wondered.

Now L was sitting in a room with Abho and a brunette he didn't recognize. "L, this is Light," Abho said. "Light, this is L. You two were partners during the time Kira was around. L, you died right before you could begin your plan to find out if the thirteen day rule was real. And Light, you were killed by Kira after a young boy named Near solved the case."

"How are we alive?" Light asked. "How is it possible to resurrect someone?"

"Well, technically you're not Light Yagami. You're a clone. So it wasn't really resurrection. But you'll have all of Light's memories and you look like him, so your name shall be Light. It will certainly be simpler to just call you two Light and L."

"Who was Kira?" L asked.

"Teru Mikami," Abho responded. He didn't meet L's eyes when he said it.

"Oh yeah, I remember him," Light said. "But why would he kill Ryuzaki but not kill me until later?"

"Uh... Who's hungry?" Abho got up and gestured for the clones to follow him. He led them to a kitchen. L and Light sat down at a table. They glanced at each other with a look that said "Something's wrong here."

Abho gave L a slice of cake and Light a bag of potato chips.

"How did you know I'm L?" L asked as he ate. "How do you know any of this information?"

"I have friends in the NPA."

"Does that mean you know the people who were helping us track down Kira?" Light asked.

"Incredible. I know a lot of people who wouldn't have the deductive skills required to work that out."

"It wasn't that hard to guess," the twenty-three year old said.

"Anyway, finish your snacks so you can go to bed. You need rest."

L and Light, who were still surprised and confused, got done eating and followed Abho to a room with two beds. L chose his side of the room and Light went to the other side. They layed down and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Lupus: Whew! Another chapter successfully typed out!


	3. Chapter 3

"You still haven't explained why we're here," L said the next morning as he, Abho, and Light ate breakfast.

"Ah, yes. I knew I was forgetting something. You see, ever since Kira's downfall twenty years ago, crime has gone back up. And for some reason the crime rate is higher than it was before Kira came along. A group of citizens of Japan decided after much discussion that we need Kira back. Of course, we couldn't do that. The current L won't give anyone the Death Note. So we went for the next best thing: the former L."

"Who is the current L?" L asked.

"An albino going by the name of Near."

"How do you know that? And what about Mello? And Matt?"

"I know this from the Task Force you founded. Mello and Matt are dead."

"And why isn't Near enough?"

"Like you, he only takes the most violent, difficult, or large cases. We need more than that."

"And what makes you think I won't just go back to doing what I used to do?"

"I'll give you more sweets than you can eat."

"Deal."

Light decided now would be a good time to ask his question. "So why did you want me?"

Abho quickly looked over Light's shoulder at the wall behind Light, not meeting Light's eyes. "Well, L never actually caught criminals. He just found out who the criminals were. So I made you so there would be someone to arrest the wrongdoers."

"Isn't that what cops are for?"

"Yes, but you two could make an unstoppable team! You've worked together in the past, and you almost caught Kira!"

 _This all seems like an excuse he's making up as he goes along,_ L thought.

"Well, I have work to do," Abho said. He took a large sip of his coffee to help his dry throat after all that talking. Then he stood up and left the kitchen, leaving L and Light to discuss everything that had been said.

...

"Any new leads?" The man speaking was Stephen Loud, better known in the SPK as Gevanni. The man he was speaking to was Nate River, better known in the SPK as Near. There were two others in the room, a man and a woman known here as Rester and Lidner. Kira had died twenty years ago, but they were used to calling each other by their code names despite not seeing each other during those twenty years. They didn't even call Near by the alias he'd earned when the Kira case ended.

Near, who was known to the world as L even though he never showed his face in public, shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Let's go ever what we have so far," Lidner suggested.

"I agree," Near said. He was much older than he had been last time the remaining three SPK members had seen him and his voice was a little deeper, but here he was, still sitting on the floor playing with toys.

 _At least he doesn't look small for his age...more than usual,_ Lidner thought. Indeed, Near still looked younger than he really was.

Rester picked up some papers that were on a nearby desk. "The bodies of L and Kira were kept and preserved for reasons still unknown. Three days ago, the group of Kira worshippers we've been hunting down became less active, as if they'd achieved whatever goal they were reaching for. And just yesterday one Ihsekat Atabo came to guiltily admit to a crime." Rester paused to catch his breath. Then he continued. "He helped an unauthorized person that he still hasn't identified get into a room that was kept under heavy security at a laboratory he works at. There, the anonymous party took samples of L and Kira's blood before leaving." Rester finished reading and set the files down.

Near smiled - something he only did when he knew he was going to or had already won - and said "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Lupus: I just finished this fanfic on paper, so updates will come quickly... for anyone who may be reading this... in a galaxy far, far away...


	4. Chapter 4

An entire month had passed since L and Light had come back. They had been to at least seven different labs, all owned by Abho. When L had asked why they never stayed in one place for too long, Abho had changed the subject to the latest baseball game in Japan.

"He certainly is suspicious," Light agreed one night after they arrived at one of the labs they'd already been to. Abho was sleeping in a different room.

"Yes. And I believe he's running from someone. Why else would he want to keep moving?"

"It's like when we looking for Kira. Before we had the Kira Investigation Headquarters, we just moved to tons of different hotels."

L brought his thumb to his mouth and pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Something bad is going on. But it's nothing two brilliant detectives can't work out."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Usually you'd only give yourself credit."

"Well you _are_ my best friend, aren't you?"

Light smiled. "Yeah."

...

Near was getting a little impatient. It had been a month and Atabo still hadn't given them any more information. He was seriously considering torturing the man. _That's actually not a bad idea,_ Near thought. _It'd certainly get him to talk._

Unfortunately, when presented with this idea, the SPK called Near insane and refused to let him do that. "But this is important," Near argued. "Crimes of all levels of difficulty are being solved by someone who isn't me, a man who looks oddly like Light Yagami has been spotted making arrests, the Kira followers we're keeping an eye on are obviously up to no good, and for the past three months four members of the NPA have been missing."

"I know. But torture is out of the question," Gevanni said firmly.

"You're not the boss of me."

"If you torture him, or any human being, I'll kick you."

"Is that a threat?"

" _No,_ " Gevanni said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, he'll talk eventually."

"Near," Lidner said to get the albino's attention. "If the criminals haven't been showing up in any prisons in Japan, then where are they going?"

"The Kira followers might be keeping them, possibly as victims of torture, or they could be killing them in order to stay true to Kira's traditions."

"Then why only Japan?" Rester asked.

"It's possible that they don't have enough people to go to other places in the world. And obviously they don't have a Death Note. If they did, they would have used it by now."

"This is ridiculous," Lidner said. "I cant' believe you reformed the SPK for this."

"But I need someone to buy me new toys while I'm distracted with this particularly difficult case."

* * *

Lupus: Bagels.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ryuzaki, you didn't tell me they were armed!" Light yelled into his headset.

"How was I supposed to know a gang of five thirteen year olds would have pistols?" L replied coolly from his spot in one of Abho's labs.

"You're L, that's how!" Light shouted, clutching his bleeding left shoulder. "You've figured harder things out than whether a _gang_ has guns or not!"

"You should have seen it coming. Are you armed?"

"Yeah."

"Take 'em down."

"You want me to kill them?!"

Light heard L sigh on the other side. "Fine. Do as you wish. Just do it before they find where you're hiding."

Light got his gun ready and ran out of his hiding place.

...

"I still don't see how you managed to crash your car into the third floor of an office building," L said as he inspected Light's shoulder. Abho was busy, so L had to tend to Light's wound.

"I don't either. And how did the gang crash their car into the part of the store that says "Target" on the front?"

"I don't know, but at least they hit the middle of the target." L looked at the back of Light's shoulder. "The bullet exited out the other side."

"That's a relief. What did you do with the gang?"

L got up and began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers full of medical supplies in the lab's hospital wing. "I locked them up in separate cells. Abho said he'd deal with them later." L came back with a variety of stuff. He sat back down next to Light on the bed. Light winced as L cleaned the wound.

When he was done, L handed Light his shirt, which had been taken off for easy access to the bullet wound. "There. All better."

Light put his shirt on and fell back on the bed. He was so tired that he didn't even care about the pain he'd just inflicted upon shoulder by doing so.

"Light, roll onto your side," L ordered. Light rolled over. "Your right side, you ding dong." Light rolled onto his right side and fell asleep. L pulled the blanket over Light. "Good night, Light."

...

Abho drank more coffee as he worked on his computer late into the night. _Finally!_ he thought _. I'm almost in Near's computer!_ Suddenly the screen turned white. In the middle was a black L.

"Greetings Mr. Imugust Abho," said a voice that was electronically distorted. "I see you're trying to hack into my system. Well, I'd like to suggest that you stop wasting your time. You're not going to get any information, get the Death Note, find me, or eliminate me. I'm already one step ahead of you. Or perhaps it's more like five steps."

"You're bluffing," Abho said, forgetting L and Light might hear him. "You can't possibly be that far ahead. I've been covering my tracks too well."

"Oh? That's unfortunate for me, isn't it? Too bad your accomplice Ihsekat Atabo came to me and guiltily admit everything. Well, everything I needed to know. He didn't tell me about you, but I recently uncovered some helpful information pointing to you."

"That's impossible!" _Atabo, when I get my hands on you..._

"It's actually quite possible. I even know where you are at this very moment."

"But I've been moving constantly!"

"Have you? Thank you for that bit of information. Now I know for certain you have several hideouts you can now run to. Now allow _me_ to share some information with _you_. I just totally pwned you."


	6. Chapter 6

Abho sat in shock, blankly staring at his computer, which had switched itself to Google. All of the work he'd done hacking into Near's computer was now washed down the drain. _That jerk!_ was the first thought that ran through Abho's mind. _I have to get out of here,_ was next.

Abho hurriedly packed up everything he'd need. He'd almost fled the building when he remembered L and Light. Half of him wanted to go back and get his creations. The other half was screaming at him to get out before someone arrived to take him away. _How many crimes could they charge me with?_ Abho wondered. _Let's see. I went into a lab I didn't have permission to go into, I took samples of blood from the lab, which was stealing because it was technically the lab's property, I cloned people, though I'm not sure that's a crime, I mislead the clones, took advantage of them, messed up their memories, and arrested criminals without the proper authorization._ Before Abho could continue running he heard a deep voice behind him.

"What's wrong, Mr. Abho?"

Abho forced himself to calm down. He knew how sharp L was. The detective would suspect him in an instant.

Abho turned to face L. "Nothing's wrong. I simply need to use the restroom." _Wow, what a creative excuse,_ Abho thought. _At least I didn't say I was going somewhere that's in an opposite direction. I still have a little common sense._

"Now if you'll excuse me, I really can't wait any longer. I lost track of my bladder while I was working." And with that Abho turned his back on L. "Oh yeah," he called over his shoulder as he hurried away. "I need you and Light to get ready to leave."

...

"Why are we leaving?" Light asked.

L shrugged. "He didn't say. Apparently he had to go to the bathroom really bad."

"Something fishy is going on," Light said. "And we're being kept in the dark about it." Then he yawned. "I wish this could've waited until I was done sleeping. But I don't expect a robot to understand why someone would want to sleep."

"Are you implying that I am a robot because I never sleep?"

Light rolled his eyes. "No, I'm calling the other person in the room a robot." At that moment, Abho entered the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked. L and Light nodded and the trio took off.

...

Near couldn't believe he'd been caught. And by himself. He decided someone must have cloned him. But how?

Near and his clone had fought each other for quite some time. They were equally matched and knew each other's moves. But Near had slipped on some of his own blood that was on the floor. And now he was wrapped in ropes to the point where he resembled a mummy. He was trapped in a closet, hidden under some of the stuff that was being stored in there.

Meanwhile, Near's clone was ordering the three SPK members to go somewhere that Abho wasn't at. Abho had been fleeing with L and Light when he devised a plan. He had cloned Near just in case but hadn't brought the clone to life until now. He had run back to the lab, forgetting about L and Light, and given life to the albino after messing with his memories. The Near clone now had all of Near's memories but believed he was the true Nwar. He thought Near was an evil clone that needed to be stopped. He planned to kill Near once the SPK was off Abho's back.

How did he clone Near you ask? When Near was in the Yellow Box Warehouse twenty years ago, one of his hairs fell out, floated through the air, and landed on Light's blazer. And that's where it stayed for twenty years. And then when Abho was collecting some of Light's blood, he noticed the white hair, which stood out against the color of the fabric it was stuck to. He knew it was Near's and took it. He made a clone of Near before cloning Light and L. And the reason he used L and Light's blood instead of their hair is because blood works better than hair.*

Now Abho continued escaping with L and Light, though he was more relaxed than he had been earlier.

The three men went all the way to the other side of Japan, which took a really long time. But now they were safe.

...

"Why did we have to leave so suddenly?" Light asked Abho once they were all settled in. "And why did we travel so far?"

"We left because Near was after me," Abho said. "That's also why we traveled so far."

"Mr. Abho, you're back!" said a female voice. An unfamiliar woman - unfamiliar to L and Light - came into the room on her way to some other room. She gasped when she saw L and Light. "Is this them?"

"Yes it is. Remember what I told you about Light? You must not say it."

The woman nodded quickly.

"Good. Now go inform everyone else of my arrival."

The woman obliged and hurried to tell everyone else in the building, which L and Light had realized was much bigger than the others they'd been to and more than just a lab. It was made like a large house. People could live in it.

"There are other people here?" Light asked.

"Yes. We all wanted justice when Kira stopped killing criminals, so we formed a group together, had this place made as our headquarters, and started trying to bring back Kira. When that wasn't possible we went for you two instead."

"Wow. I feel so honored to be chosen just because your fake justice couldn't be here," Light said sarcastically. "So how long am I going to be stuck here with a bunch of Kira worshippers? Isn't it bad enough that I'm constantly with you?"

"I know you two don't like Kira and his idea of justice, especially after he killed you both, but this is the best place I could think of to hide from Near."

"Speaking of which," L said. "Why was Near after you?" It was obvious that he now trusted Abho less than he had before.

"It seems he's taken a liking to Kira. He doesn't like that I've brought back opposers of Kira."

"Why would Near do that? He's the one that caught Kira. Plus he's one of my successors."

"Doesn't him being your successor make him more likely to turn out 'bad'?" Abho, a Kira supporter, asked. "Don't you remember what happened to B? Or Beyond Birthday as he's known as a _criminal_. And after you died, Mello joined a mafia, kidnapped Sayu Yagami, took part in the death of Soichiro Yagami, and kidnapped Kiyomi Takada."

"Mello was just trying to catch Kira," Light said. _Why don't I feel upset or anything? Wouldn't most people be sad after hearing someone talking about their father's death? I have no reason to hate him, so why do I feel nothing?_ Light thought he remembered crying when his dad had died. _Okay, so I must've gotten over it. But what was Abho talking about? What did he tell someone about me that he doesn't want me to know?_

"You two should get some rest. We traveled for a really long time," Abho said. He herded L and Light to a room with two beds - apparently already prepared for them - and left to reunite with his group.

L, who hadn't slept in a few months, fell right asleep, laying on his side and curled up in the fetal position. Light stayed up and wondered what was going on. Not just now, but during the entire time he'd been alive. _He's hiding stuff from us,_ Light thought. _A lot of stuff._

Finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

Lupus: *I don't know if blood would actually work better than hair when cloning a human. I just needed a reason for him to use blood when he could have used hair.

Thank you, **Silver-'-Doe290s** for being the first to review the story and for following the story! Also, thank you **tweetybird5455** for following the story! :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Near! I was wondering where you were!" Even though Abho greeted the clone warmly, he was suspicious that it may be the real Near. "Come to my office. I need to show you something." Abho didn't take his eyes off Near as they walked.

"The clone is free," Near's clone said calmly.

"How? I thought you were going to kill him!"

"I was. But then he escaped."

It took all of Abho's willpower not to throw the man. What if the real Near caught him? What if he killed Kira? Abho couldn't let the stupid little sheep harm his savior. He also needed to keep L here so he could find criminals for the great Kira to punish.

When they reached Abho's personal lab, Abho closed and locked the door. Then he opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe. It was full of a liquid that would knock out the human who was injected with it. Abho placed the syringe back in the drawer and began rummaging through the rest of the drawer's contents. "Near, could you get me the folder on that desk?" Near turned to the desk Abho pointed at, turning his back to Abho. In an instant, Abho was on top of Near, stabbing him with the syringe. Then he held Near on the floor while the drug took effect.

When the clone was unconscious, Abho pulled back the albino's white pajama shirt enough to see his left shoulder. On the shoulder were two small scars right next to each other, almost unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for them. The scars were in the shape of two letters: an "I" and an "A". _Yep, this is the clone,_ Abho thought. Although he was relieved that Near hadn't found him, he wished he had Near unconscious in his office so he could kill him. _At least now I can begin my plan._

 _..._

Light was woken up by bangs and grunts. When he opened his eyes he saw someone with pale skin, white hair, white socks, and white pajamas fighting with L, who had been woken up earlier than he would have woken up after so long without sleep by someone beating him up. Light instantly recognized the human marshmallow as Nate River. _Why is Near fighting with L?!_ Light thought as he jumped out of bed. He realized that while L was unarmed, Near had a kitchen knife. _Since when does Near get off his lazy butt and do stuff?!_ Light thought. He grabbed his gun off his nightstand while L continued defending himself against Near.

"No! I knew something like this would happen!"

Since Near and L were distracted with each other, Light was the only one who turned to see Abho standing in the doorway. Abho ran forward and grabbed Near's arm, stopping him from taking another swing at L. Near turned around to face the new threat, kicking L into a wall in the process. Light was at L's side in an instant, helping the detective up.

When Light looked back at Near and Abho, he saw Near had managaed to bring Abho to the ground. As Light watched, Near pressed the knife to Abho's throat and dragged it across, killing the Kira supporter in one quick motion.


	8. Chapter 8

Near got up and ran, apparently no longer interested in L. L and Light stood in shock.

"What just happened?" Light asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Near just killed Abho," L replied.

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed. Why did he do it? And why did he try to kill you?"

"He tried to kill me because I opposed Kira all those years ago."

"Why only you when both of us opposed him?"

"I guess because I'm L. I was Kira's main enemy."

"How do you know it's because you tried to catch Kira?"

"Because he told me. Before you woke up, Near said he was doing this for Kira."

"But he's the one who found out who Kira was!"

"He must have had a change of heart." L shrugged. "Come on, let's go tell the others that Abho is dead. And make sure Near isn't killing anyone else."

"Good idea. But why would a Kira follower kill Kira followers?"

"If they got in his way like Abho did."

Light agreed with L's good point.

The two friends set off to see if Near was still in the building. When they didn't find him, they told the first person they met that Abho was dead. They told the person where the body was and sat down in a hallway, silently contemplating what to do.

"We should kill Near," Light declared.

"I agree," L said as he chewed his thumbnail. "You know, it's a shame he died so soon. He told he was planning on dispatching members of the group to different places in the world. We could have spread our justice to the entire planet."

"Since when do you care about justice?" Light asked.

"I don't. But I know you do." L looked Light in the eyes, the gray meeting the brown. "You _are_ Kira after all."

Light's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? I was killed by Kira. I wasn't the one killing people."

"Near told me you were Kira. And I think he of all people would know. And don't you recall Abho telling that woman not to mention what he had told her about you? He was hiding something about you. You being Kira must be what he was hiding."

"Y-You're talking nonsense! I couldn't possibly be Kira! I'm on your side! We're friends!"

"I have no friends. Especially not any of the Kiras."

"If I were Kira, wouldn't that mean I killed myself? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know all of the details. Abho must have messed with our memories or something. But I do know that-"

"No! Don't say it. It's not true!"

"You're Kira."

Light screamed as all of a sudden memories ran through his mind. Memories of picking up a Death Note, meeting Ryuk, meeting L, meeting Misa Amane, joining the Task Force, forfeiting ownership of the Death Note, regaining ownership, Watari and L dying, his father dying. Memories of Near, Mello, Takada. Memories of everything that had happened. The memory that seemed to repeat itself was of Light writing names. So many names.

After Light had remembered his own death, he realized he was lying on his back with L on top of him. Yet Light smiled. "You're right. I am Kira. And I beat you." Something in these words triggered something in L. The detective had memories run through his head. Light took advantage of L's helplessness and pinned him down on the ground.

L had a lot less to remember than Light did, and so he was done screaming sooner than Light had been. He blinked in surprise at his current situation while Light looked around for his gun. It was laying on the floor a foot away. Still holding L down, Light extended a leg towards the discarded weapon, trying to kick it within reach.

L kneed Light in the gut. Light cringed and continued reaching for the gun. L kneed him over and over again, finally throwing him off. Light rolled until he hit the wall, which was pretty close to the opposite wall since it was a fairly narrow hallway. As Light got up, he felt a fist collide with his face. His head hit the wall and spots exploded across his vision. He threw up his arms to defend himself against anymore attacks L might throw at him.

Finally, Light's vision cleared and he rolled away just in time to avoid a powerful kick from L. Light stood up and him and L just stared at each other for a moment, both brilliant minds quickly and expertly strategizing. To Light, coming up with an escape plan was as important as figuring out how to eliminate his opponent. He knew L was experienced with different styles of fighting. _Why can't it be a battle of the wits like it was last time?_ Light thought. _Ugh. I can't believe I was actually friends with L. If Abho were still alive I'd kill him._ Light dodged L's fist and sent a punch of his own.

All of a sudden, L was tackled to the ground by-

"Abho?" Light asked in surprise.

"Yes, God. It is me. I'm sorry for tricking you so many times."

At that moment, L kicked upwards, throwing himself into a handstand. Abho slid forward off of him, his face hitting the concrete floor. He grunted and shook his head painfully as his nose began to bleed, blood rapidly flowing from his left nostril.

L lowered himself so that his face was touching the ground. Then he pushed up, bending so that when he sprang backwards he landed gracefully on his feet. Right before Light could kick him in the shin, L turned and ran. Light followed.

As he chased the detective, he found that L was surprisingly fast for someone who almost never got up from wherever he was sitting. Somehow L got far enough ahead of Light that Light lost him in the maze of twists and turns. Light turned a few corners, hoping to find L. He knew it would be pointless to listen for L's footsteps because L would be pretty much silent with his bare feet.

After walking in circles for a minute or so, Light ended up back where Abho was. _How did L memorize the building enough to navigate through it so well?_ Light wondered. _Or was he just running in random directions?_

"I'm so sorry, God," Abho said, bowing his head. "I didn't mean to let him escape."

"I want an explanation and I want it now."

* * *

Lupus: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was quite busy. But here it is. I'll try not to take so long to update from now on. Also, sorry most of it isn't realistic. I didn't plan this out very well, so the way they get their memories back and the way L escapes probably aren't too great.


	9. Author's Note (abandoning story)

Hey, I don't know if anyone still cares about this, but here goes.

I've chosen to officially abandon this story. It hurts to do since this fanfiction was so fun to write and people told me they liked it. I feel bad just leaving it unfinished, but to be honest, I don't like typing out what I wrote on paper. It's rather tedious. I also don't like "Cloned" anymore. I wrote it so long ago, and it kind of makes me cringe.

I've also lost interest in and use other things more often. But thanks to the rekindling of my "Death Note" obsession, I've found the old fics I liked and gotten back into this site a tiny bit. So I might try my hand at some new stories. So stay tuned for that. :)

tl;dr This fanfiction will not be finished.


End file.
